The Best of Both Worlds (episode)
Little more than a year after their original encounter, the Enterprise intercepts a Borg cube heading directly towards the heart of the Federation: Earth. When the Federation flagship proves unable to affect the Borg, Captain Picard is captured and forcibly assimilated into the collective. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log: Stardate 43989.1. The Enterprise has arrived at Jouret IV in response to a distress signal from one of the Federation's outermost colonies." William Riker, Data, Worf, and Geordi La Forge arrive at the transporter room. There has been no contact from the surface for over twelve hours, nor signs of life. The away team beam down and find that the entire colony of New Providence has not only been completely destroyed, but the "center of town" is now nothing more than a giant crater. Act One :"Captain's Log: Stardate 43992.6. Admiral Hanson and Commander Shelby of Starfleet Tactical have arrived to review the disappearance of New Providence Colony. No sign remains of the 900 inhabitants." Hanson explains to Captain Picard, Riker and Shelby that Starfleet is not ready. They knew that the Borg were coming for over a year and thrown every resource they had to counter it. Riker is unsure that the Borg did indeed destroy the colony. Shelby is there to find out for sure, by using what was gathered by the ''Enterprise'''s first contact with them at System J-25. Hanson gives insight about Shelby that she's taken over Borg tactical analysis six months ago, and gave her lots of breathing room to get things done. Shelby explains that her priorities are to develop any sort of defense strategy, which Riker jokes indicating nothing they have would work. Starfleet has been designing new weapons, but they're still on the drawing board. They expected much more time as the encounter took place over 7,000 light years away. Picard points out that if it is the Borg, they have a source of power far superior than theirs. Shelby eagerly asks to survey the remains of the colony, but Riker schedules an away team mission for dawn. He shows Shelby her quarters and asks the admiral if he would care to play a round of poker, but Hanson politely declines, but points out that Shelby has played a hand or two. Hanson tries to encourage Picard to take her as his first officer and encourage Riker to accept command of the , a transfer of which even Picard was unaware. Hanson points out that Starfleet has offered the captain's chair three times to Riker, and every time, he passes the chair away. He suggests that Picard tell Riker up front that his passing up command is going to hurt his career in the long run. Shelby explains to Riker that she isn't sure what to look for, but the sections on the Enterprise that were damaged by the Borg contained magnetic residue traces, a so-called Borg footprint, as Riker suggests. Shelby hopes that theory sticks and takes initiative by assigning her away team. Riker interjects that he has already assigned the away team and will accompany her. Shelby lets Riker know in no uncertain terms that she wants his job, and is willing to prove to Picard that she is the right candidate, unaware that Riker has no intentions of leaving the Enterprise, but scores a point indicating that she will be the first to know if he decides to leave. Ensign Crusher asks Data if he has another "king in the hole", which shows his inexperience in the game of poker. As the final cards are dealt, La Forge folds in disgust, Crusher picks up a third jack, Shelby picks up nothing of value, and Riker picks up a nine of hearts for a possible straight flush. Crusher is first to act, and hesitates before throwing ten into the pot. Riker wastes no time to pick up on his inexperience and throws an extra hundred into the pot. Data points out that Riker could be bluffing, but Wesley is not sure of himself, and folds the three jacks. Everyone but Shelby and Riker are stunned at his fold. Shelby says she has two pair, but she wants to see his card and calls the raise. Riker at this point flips his hold card, revealing the deuce of spades. Wesley is crushed as Shelby rakes in the pot. Friction mounts between Shelby and Riker as she and Data beam down to the colony an hour prior to the time set by Riker. While there, Shelby and Riker talk about regulations as she should have informed Riker about the change in plans. She reports to Riker that the soil sample she's taken does have the Borg "footprint". The worst-case scenario possible has become reality: The Borg are in Federation space. Act Two Riker informs Captain Picard of the preparations being made on the Enterprise and throughout Starfleet for the Borg invasion. Picard asks what he thinks of Shelby, which Riker admits she knows her stuff, but has not earned his full confidence, noting her initiative, and taking risks. Picard indicates her style as similar to Riker. Then he starts to question why he is still on the Enterprise since he's been offered command of the Melbourne. Riker answers he decided not to take that command at this time, noting that he is needed here on the Enterprise, but Picard orders him to reconsider, noting that Starfleet needs good captains, now. Picard assures him that he is ready to take command of a ship, and notes the Enterprise will still go on just as well. Riker takes his uncertainty to Deanna Troi and asks why is he still on the ship, even admitting that what Picard said about Shelby is correct, and wonders what happened to him. Troi reassures him that he has not lost anything, yet, gained more than he realizes, and asks a question that would make Riker think for a while: "What do you want, Will Riker?" Meanwhile, Shelby and the Enterprise engineering team are having little success in devising new weapons systems to defeat the Borg. Tension between Riker and Shelby continues to rise as he orders the team to "call it a night," against Shelby's wishes, noting La Forge and Wesley's minds have "turned to clay". The next day, Admiral Hanson received word that the had reported contact with a "cube-shaped" vessel. Picard orders to intercept the ship, and Hansen informs that every available starship is en route to assist, but they'll be three days away. Picard says they will try to keep them occupied. The Enterprise moves to intercept. While en route, it encounters the Borg cube. Act Three The Borg demand that Picard personally surrender to them, which baffles the bridge crew, as Shelby doesn't understand why they want him, but are only after their technology. Picard defiantly refuses and threatens to use their new defensive capabilities if the Borg do not withdraw. The Borg responds by trapping the ship in a tractor beam, which drains the shields off the ship. Picard orders Worf to return fire but does no impact on the Borg ship. Picard signals to fire at will, but again does no impact. The Borg unleashes their cutting beam into the hull, forcing La Forge to evacuate engineering. Thanks to Shelby's quick-witted strategy and technical knowledge, the Enterprise breaks away using random phaser hits and hides out in the sensor-blinding Paulson Nebula to buy time for repairs and strategy. They realize that a certain frequency that is quite effective to the ship's distribution nodes. Wesley points out that the main deflector dish can channel enough energy on that same frequency. Adding to the tension between Shelby and Riker, Shelby suggests separating the saucer section from the ship to give the Borg two targets. Riker rejects her decision, stating that power from the saucer section's impulse engines will be needed for their weapon. Riker goes to Picard to deliver the update on the situation to find Shelby already there, having asked Picard's opinion on her suggestion. While Picard agrees that there isn't the time to consider Shelby's plan completely, it should be used as a fall-back and he tells Shelby to make preparations just in case. Riker and Shelby leave in a turbolift, the latter heading to the Battle Bridge when Riker halts the lift. Fuming about the insubordination, he warns her not to go over his head to the Captain again. She asks for permission to speak freely, and when it is granted she tells Riker that he's in her way and that he should leave the big decisions to her. Act Four As the Borg stand watch at the nebula's perimeter, waiting for the Enterprise to reemerge, Picard tours the ship before the coming battle. In Ten Forward, Guinan wonders why he is up at this time, in which Picard explains the tour, reciting that Admiral Nelson toured the HMS Victory before the Battle of Trafalgar. Guinan assures the captain that, even in the face of certain destruction, humanity will prevail. At this point the Borg are able to drive the Enterprise out of the nebula, using magnetometric guided charges. Punching the ship up to full speed, the Enterprise speeds out of the nebula with the Borg cube in hot pursuit. Shortly thereafter, the Borg catch up to and board the Enterprise. The first drone who materializes on the bridge is disabled by Worf using his phaser, while a second drone who has adapted to the phaser frequency materialzes. Riker tries to physically attack the drone but is quickly tossed aside like a ragdoll, Worf engages the drone but is brought down by a hard shove. A third drone materializes beside Picard, and subdues him. Picard and both drones de-materialize from the bridge, leaving the disabled drone to self destruct. The Borg then release the Enterprise from their tractor beam and warps to their final target, while a disoriented Riker orders pursuit. Worf makes a horrifying discovery as the Borg has set a direct course for Sector 001, the Terran System. Riker knows where the Borg are going: "Earth". On the Borg cube, the Collective inform Picard that he is to become a liaison between the Borg and humanity, to expedite the assimilation of Earth. Picard refuses to go along with their plan and will resist. The Borg tell Picard that resistance is futile. With the Enterprise now in pursuit of the Borg cube, La Forge informs Riker that their weapon is almost ready but it will require "serious power" from the warp engines and will require the Enterprise to drop out of warp. Riker intends to lead an away team to retrieve the captain, with Shelby coordinating defense strategies with Starfleet, but Troi objects to his leading the team as he is now in command of the Enterprise and notes that the Federation is in a state of war. Reluctantly, Riker gives command of the team to Shelby. Act Five Shelby's away team beams to the cube and begins to search for Picard. Along the way, they discover distribution nodes that could slow the Borg down. Worf's tricorder picks up Picard's communicator and Beverly Crusher tries to communicate with him, but is unable to. Worf then traces the signal. Riker strongly recommends to Starfleet that they should redeploy their starships to protect Earth. Admiral Hanson states that they will move in and intercept the Borg at Wolf 359 and make their stand there. Riker informs the admiral that they can maintain warp for a little longer, but if they can't maintain it for that long, they'll do as much damage as they can. Hanson asks if there's any progress with Picard's rescue, and Riker shakes his head. The away team find Picard's discarded uniform and communicator, but must now focus on stopping the Borg as the weapon is ready. They are able to destroy several of the nodes and force the Borg cube to drop to impulse for repairs, giving La Forge the time to divert the necessary warp power to the weapon. As several Borg drones move to intercept the away team, Crusher and Worf spot Picard, who has already been assimilated by the Borg. Unable to retrieve him, the team returns to the Enterprise. A somber away team returns to the bridge and Data explains what has happened. Shelby insists that they must return to the cube with retuned phasers, but Riker insists that this is the only chance they have to use the navigational deflector weapon. Confronted with the image of Locutus, Picard's Borg alter-ego, and his plans to destroy the Federation, Riker makes the ultimate decision... Fire... TO BE CONTINUED... Memorable Quotes "I am Locutus...of Borg. Resistance...is futile. Your life, as it has been...is over. From this time forward...you will service...us." : - Locutus of Borg "Mr. Worf, dispatch a subspace message to Admiral Hanson. We have engaged the Borg." : - Picard "Captain, ''you are being hailed." "''I am?" "Yes, Captain, by name." "Data, is it the same ship we faced at J-25?" "Uncertain Commander, but the dimensions are precisely the same." "On screen! I am Captain Jean-Luc Pica–" "Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship ''Enterprise - Registry: N-C-C-One-Seven-Zero-One-D. You will lower your shields and prepare to transport yourself aboard our vessel. If you do not co-operate, we will destroy your ship." "''You have committed acts of aggression against the United Federation of Planets! If you do not withdraw immediately–" "You will surrender yourself or we will destroy your ship. Your defensive capabilities are unable to withstand us." : - Worf, Picard, Riker, Data, and the Borg "When it comes to this ship and this crew, you're damned right I play it safe." "If you can't make the big decisions, Commander, I suggest you make room for someone who can." : - Riker and Shelby "I wonder if the Emperor Honorius watching the Visigoths coming over the Seventh Hill truly realized that the Roman Empire was about to fall. This is just another page in history, isn't it? Will this be the end of our civilization - a turn of the page?" "This isn't the end." "You say that with remarkable assuredness." "With experience. When the Borg destroyed my world, my people were scattered throughout the universe - we survived, as will humanity survive. As long as there is a handful of you to keep the spirit alive, you will prevail - even if it takes a millennium." : - Picard and Guinan "Captain Jean-Luc Picard, you lead the strongest ship of the Federation fleet. You speak for your people." "I have nothing to say to you. And I will resist you with my last ounce of strength!" "Strength is irrelevant. Resistance is futile. We wish to improve ourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service ours." "Impossible! My culture is based on freedom and self-determination!" "Freedom is irrelevant. Self-determination is irrelevant. You must comply." "We would rather die." "Death is irrelevant. Your archaic cultures are authority driven. To facilitate our introduction into your societies, it has been decided that a human voice will speak for us in all communications. You have been chosen to be that voice." : - The Borg and Picard "Mr. Worf, fire." : - Riker "Data was available. I took him, we came." : - Shelby Background Information * The last episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation's third season is consistently called out as one of the series' finest – "The Best of Both Worlds". The episode was a season-ending cliffhanger, and its unsettled ending reflected what was going on in the real world. * This episode is also credited with finally bringing The Next Generation out of the shadow of its predecessor with its cinematic style of story and scope. It especially allowed the embarkment of an unprecedented fourth season for the series as a result of its praise, and huge significance among fans and critics alike. * The Borg would be used to provide end-of-season cliffhangers for Star Trek on three further occasions: , and . They would also appear in the feature-length premiere of DS9 ( ) and the feature-length finale of VOY ( ) and make their big screen debut in Star Trek: First Contact, which loosely continues the storyline from this episode. Story development * Michael Piller's "The Best of Both Worlds" was the first two-part episode of Star Trek since and in . ( was later divided into two parts, but was a feature-length episode at first-run.) Piller had intended the season finale to be his last contribution to The Next Generation, and wrote the episode with no idea as to how the story would be concluded. His turmoil over leaving the show was reflected in Riker's struggle over leaving the Enterprise for his own command. Initially Piller explored the concept of both Picard and Data being abducted by the Borg and somehow joined into one unit. * This episode marks the first use of the Borg's now-famous line: "Resistance is futile." Another phrase, "strength is irrelevant", also becomes a commonly used Borg phrase with the subject "strength" being replaced in each use. Casting * The assimilation of Picard by the Borg was rumored to have been written because of contract negotiations between Patrick Stewart and Paramount Pictures that would allow Picard to be killed off if Stewart did not return for the next season. Stewart had expressed some unhappiness with what little he was given to do with the character of Picard. According to Michael Piller, however, Picard's assimilation was necessary to give the Borg a "Queen Bee" (which was later revealed to be the Borg Queen in actuality) and heighten drama. Whatever had happened behind the scenes, Stewart did return, and would have plenty room to explore his character for the fourth season. Also considered as a regular character was Shelby, played by Elizabeth Dennehy, but this idea was eventually nixed. * George Murdock (Admiral Hanson) previously appeared in as "God". Inconsistencies * When the away team beams to the surface of Jouret IV, dialog clearly states that their location was the center of New Providence. However they appear to be standing at the edge of the crater created when the Borg "scooped" the colony off the planet, indicating that they were in fact standing on the outskirts. * While the Borg appeared to be interested only in acquiring technology in their first appearance ( ), this episode is the first to establish their practice of assimilation. This became their driving force in all further Borg appearances. * When Shelby is initially explaining the drop in power generation after the Enterprise defeats the Borg tractor beam, the movie on the viewscreen correctly shows a decrease in "Borg power generation" (the second bar graph near the bottom of the screen) at the moment the tractor beam breaks contact. When Shelby asks Riker to take another look and plays the movie again in slow motion, the bar reading "Borg power generation" no longer drops suddenly when the movie shows the beam breaking contact. Awards and honors * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Special Visual Effects. * This episode was featured in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Viewers Choice Marathon. Trivia *Composer Ron Jones later reprised his famous climactic music from the track entitled "Captain Borg" in this episode for his scoring duties on the 100th episode of Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy, entitled "Stewie Kills Lois". That episode also ends with "To Be Continued..." and "Executive Producers" title cards in the distinctive Star Trek: The Next Generation font and color. It was especially written by four-time Enterprise writer David A. Goodman, who paid tribute to the 20th anniversary of TNG with this very spoof. Coincidentally, Jones also scored the first episode to ever feature the Borg, . Furthermore, Patrick Stewart would guest star in the following Family Guy episode "Lois Kills Stewie" as Avery Bullock from American Dad!, also created by MacFarlane. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 37, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Box: *In feature-length form: **As part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies: Volume 2, catalogue number VHR 4102, **UK collectors' edition VHS: *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.8, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. *In feature-length form, as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Elizabeth Dennehy as Commander Shelby *George Murdock as Admiral J.P. Hanson *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Uncredited Co-Stars *Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell References Borg; cutting beam; Jouret IV (Jouret system); ''Lalo'', USS; magnetometric-guided charge; ''Melbourne'', USS; Nelson, Horatio; plasma phaser; Sector 001; Sentinel Minor IV; Starbase 157; Starbase 324; ''Victory'', HMS; Zeta Alpha II Sources * Reeves-Stevens, Judith and Garfield, Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission (1997) * Van Hise, James, Trek: The Unauthorized Behind-The-Scenes Story of The Next Generation (1992) |next= }} Best of Both Worlds, Part I, The de:In den Händen der Borg es:The Best of Both Worlds, Part I nl:The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I